The advent of information technology and the Internet age gives people many of emerging and diverse electronic resources. The rise of electronic publications make the reading mode by paper which is spread thousands of years face the impact of the new publishing concept. An electronic book including texts, graphics, images and so on, is a representative of the emerging electronic publications.
At present, mobile terminals such as mobile phones provide a function for displaying an electronic book file, and users can read various electronic books in addition to using the basic function of the mobile terminals, thus bringing the convenience to the users. The electronic books may have hundreds or thousands of pages of content, and the reading cannot be complemented just once. How to locate the last reading position or the favorite segment correctly and quickly needs the usage of electronic bookmarks.
The Chinese patent application whose publication Number is CN200610087976.2 discloses a system for implementing electronic bookmarks, comprising a file monitoring module, which is used to detect the opening status of a file and maintain a list of active files recording the paths and names of the opening files and the paths and names of the corresponding applications; an application state capture module, which is used to acquire the status information of the applications via application program interfaces of an operating system as well as the list of active files, and to take the basic status information of the applications as an electronic bookmark to be stored in an electronic bookmark storage module; an electronic bookmark storage module, which is used to store the electronic bookmarks. The system can further comprises an application status recovery module, and after receiving a recovery command of the file monitoring module, according to the electronic bookmarks stored in the electronic bookmark storage module, a user restores the basic status of the applications via the standard interface functions of the operating system.
The above scheme solves the problem of the application status recovery and locating the file via the electronic bookmarks, however there are the following deficiencies that: the file cannot be opened correctly via the previously stored bookmarks, when the file paths are changed, such as moving, deleting, and renaming.